


Why Not Him (Is it Me?)

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will be Cas’ first kiss, Sam thinks, and he has to hold himself back from punching something or somebody. He skips all of his classes, spends the day eating in the library, reading his favorite books while he sulks. It just had to be on a Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Him (Is it Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel comes over almost every day, Sam thinks, and it’s _awesome_. They’ll finish homework, and then play video games until his mom calls for him to come home. Every Friday he’ll spend the night and they’ll stay up late sneaking Mary’s popcorn from the cupboard, talking loudly to mask the sound of it popping in the microwave.

It's useless, she catches them every time, but it's worth it to hear Castiel's laugh booming through the kitchen as he shoves popcorn in his face.

Castiel is a senior and Sam’s a freshman, yeah, but he’s in some of Castiel’s classes despite the age difference.

Originally they bonded over sitting in the back of the classroom playing on their phones because _seriously_ , Mr. Cressman, is history really _that_ exciting? Every damn period he talks about the same thing and they end up reading the book on their own, having their own history class on Wednesdays to make up for faulty teachers.

Sam is in love with Castiel even though he knows the senior is way out of his league.

Besides, he knows Dean is in love with Cas. It’s so obvious the way he crashes their time together, always the third player when they’re shoving each other in Mario Kart, always the first to be witty and make Castiel laugh.

No, Sam’s not jealous. Okay, maybe a little.

It’s just the way Dean moves around Castiel that gives him away. He’s in Castiel’s space no matter what he’s doing, hovering around, flirting more so than usual. He stops bringing girls around, and Sam knows he’s going to make a move on his crush any day.

It’s more than a crush, though, he knows that. He’s not afraid to admit that he does love Castiel, but it is a little scary thinking that if Dean gets to him first, that’s it.

Dean’s got a way of charming the pants off of anyone he so chooses, and that person just happens to be the love of his life.

It happens on an early morning. Castiel comes to pick him up, well, walk him to the school, and he looks frazzled. His hair is flying in every direction, cheeks flushed, cup of coffee in one hand, and another with ‘SAM’ written in big letters on the side.

Sam grins.

“You didn't have to bring me coffee.”

“Well, I did. I thought it would be a pleasant surprise considering how cold it is out.” Castiel glares up at the sky like it’s wronged him, and Sam gazes at him fondly.

They start walking in the general direction of school. They've got some time to kill, some coffee to drink, and a million topics to discuss.

“So did you watch last nights episode of --”

“Hey, wait up!” Dean calls behind them, waving as he jogs to catch up with them. Sam inwardly groans.

Castiel pauses, waving as he sips at the cup in his hands.

“Hello, Dean. How are you this morning?”

“Tired as hell, cold as fuck, the usual.” Castiel snorts and has to cough as he inhales his coffee. Sam pats him on the back, laughing the whole time, and he joins in when he can breathe again.

They start to walk again, and the school starts to come into view, its buildings tall, but falling apart with old age.

“Hey, Sammy, why don’t you head to class early. I have somethin’ I wanna ask Cas.”

“Why do I have to leave? Cas is my friend, dude.”

“Just go, Sam.”

Sam glares at Dean, and if looks could kill, Dean would be long dead. Dread fills his stomach as Dean turns his winning grin at Castiel, batting his eyelashes as he asks Castiel a question Sam can’t hear, but he knows what it is, and he knows the answer.

He huffs a frustrated sigh.

It had to be on a Friday, he thinks, and he’s already planning on locking himself in his room while his brother and best friend, the guy he’s in love with, make goo-goo eyes at each other downstairs.

Dean will be Cas’ first kiss, Sam thinks, and he has to hold himself back from punching something or somebody.

He skips all of his classes, spends the day eating in the library, reading his favorite books while he sulks.

Castiel comes in, and he hides in the corner while he searches the rows, probably for him, but he doesn’t care, he’s too hurt.

He walks back home alone, jogging faster than normal to avoid his brother and Cas.

Sam locks himself in his room, distracts himself as he works meticulously through all of his school work for the next two days, and he doesn’t even realize it’s past ten by the time he’s finished.

People knock on his door, probably Mary or Dean, maybe Cas, but he doesn’t answer it. He’s not hungry, he doesn’t want to talk, he’s heartbroken. His phone dings until it dies, text messages and voice mails going unanswered as he sleeps through the noise.

He doesn’t go to school the next day even though he knows he’s overreacting about the whole thing.

Eventually, as he thinks it through, he comes to realize he should be the good friend and support Castiel even though it’s his brother he’s dating, and he gets up based on that thought.

He showers, eats, drinks a cup of coffee before heading for his final class.

It’s not with anyone he knows, an advanced class that’s filled with seniors and one junior, Kevin, who he talks to about his problem.

“Tell him, man. I don’t know him personally, but he sounds like a cool guy, he’ll understand, okay? Besides, you’re way cooler than your brother.”

“I am not. Dean is all macho swagger. He drinks and hangs out with everyone cool; he’s popular and I’m the school nerd.”

“So is Castiel.”

“What?”

“Castiel is a nerd, too, Sam. You have way more in common with him than Dean does. He’s not dumb, he wouldn’t have said yes if he knew you liked him. I bet you likes you back, dude. You don’t even know if he said yes in the first place.”

Sam sits back.

“I don’t think he likes me.”

“Won’t know until you ask.”

The bell rings and he rushes to get to his locker first. It’s always packed in the hallways, and if he doesn’t get there early or incredibly late, he won’t get to his locker at all.

He slams into someone, and it turns out to be Castiel.

“Sam! Where have you been? You didn’t answer my calls or when I knocked at the door. Dean said he didn’t know what you were up to and I’ve been worried.”

“I’m fine.” He snaps, and Castiel flinches.

“Are you angry with me?”

“No, Cas, I’m not, okay? Just . . . go hang out with Dean or something.”

Something akin to realization crosses his face, and his shoulders relax.

“Is this about Dean asking me out, Sam, because I didn’t say yes.”

Sam pauses, his brow furrowing.

“Why not? He’s popular and, you never heard me say this, but attractive and I thought you liked him.”

Cas shakes his head, grinning.

“No, Sam, I don’t like him. I like someone else.”

“Oh.” Sam says, and he runs through everyone Castiel could possibly like. “Who do you like?”

“Well, he’s tall. Really tall.”

“Is he taller than me?” Sam stands straighter, and Castiel laughs.

“He’s about the same height as you, same hair, too.”

“Who is it? Do I know him?” Jealousy runs through his system.

“Well, I hope you do considering he is you.”

“I . . . can you repeat that?”

“I like you, Sam, not your brother.”

A smile tugs at his lips, and it widens until he’s beaming at Castiel.

“Really?”

“Yes, and I was going to ask you to the senior prom, but I thought you were mad at me, so I backed out.”

“I would have said yes.”

Sam realizes they’re just grinning at each other in the hallway like idiots, and people are looking at them funny, so he pulls Castiel into a doorway so people can’t see them as well.

“Can I ask you now, or is the surprise spoiled?”

“Ask me what?” Sam plays dumb, and Cas rolls his eyes affectionately.

“Sam, will you go to prom with me?”

“Yes, I will.” He says it quietly. Sam leans forward slowly, cupping Castiel's jaw in his palm. Stubble brushes his fingers and he rubs his thumb back and forth. He gives Castiel enough time to back out, but he rushes forward enthusiastically, smashing his lips to Sam’s, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist to pull him closer, down to his height.

“Winchester! Novak! No public displays of affection!” Mr. Cressman yells, and Sam groans, pulling away from Castiel’s mouth, his lips swollen and red now, incredibly inviting.

Their history teacher walks away eventually, when he’s convinced they aren’t going to kiss again, but Sam steals one more before they make their way down the hall hand-in-hand.

Dean teases Sam the whole night about getting him a dress for the prom dance, but it’s totally worth it because Castiel is taking him, and they’re together. It’s a dream come true, he thinks, and he’s already pinched himself four or five times trying to convince himself this is real, Castiel tucked into his side on the couch.

Friday nights are still the same, watching movies with Castiel sleeping over, but now they have to leave the door open so Mary knows they aren’t getting up to anything they shouldn’t be.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
